Juicy Strawberry
by BlackcherryShizuma
Summary: Fancharacter with Ichigo Momomiya- Yuri-ness, craziness
1. Introduction

Hey im dj Masaya (wikky wa!) or automatic-rewind. No haters please!

* * *

Introduction

Blackcherry Shizuma was not the only girl who wore eyemakeup at her private school but was the only one who wore black lipstick. She was the only girl in the school who wore the long skirt not the short skirt from the school uniform. She was the only one who wore the long sleeved shirts. People made fun of her like she might have some dirty secret blemishes underneath those clothes but she was just shy and didn't care to be revealing but the biggest reason was because of her bloody cuts. She thought people who wore revealing clothes were idiots and a wound in the eye to look at and it just made her want to cut even more. Everyone except….Ichigo Momomiya.

Momomiya-san was known for sometimes not even wearing proper school uniform just to show off her "over-developments." But Shizuma didn't think Momomiya was a slut or anything. Infact she enjoyed looking over at Ichigo to see her shiny pale skin –with no wounds or cuts in it because she had perfect skin— and dark magenta hair. The prettiest brown eyes shed ever seen… But shed never tell anyone that she thought that way about another girl. Shed slit her throat if anybody ever found out. Shizuma got made fun of enough. Enough to make her want to die every night just when even the slightest thing bugged her… Momomiya never made fun of her though. But Shizuma wished she did sometimes because in reality Momomiya didn't even know Shizuma existed or atleast it felt that way and it was very painful even if Ichigo didnt mean it. She was always busy ogling Masaya Aoyama and hanging out with her friends. Blackcherry was ashamed of herself for the way she almost stalked Ichigo but it was hard not to. She had to find some way to get Aoyama out of Momomiyas heart. Shed rather stab herself with a rusty blood soaked knife than ever let Aoyama win. Infact it wasnt such an unfathomable idea. Her thoughts were often dark and violent.

One day Blackcherry overheard that Masaya had asked Ichigo to go to a museum on a date. The twinkle in Ichigos honey eyes and the blush on her face when she answered yes…Blackcherry mourned her inability to make Ichigo make that look for herself. She wished that everything she touched was made of razors to cut her and take the pain away. Careful to make sure that Masaya and Ichigo never got too close she followed them into the museum. After watching Ichigo meet up with several other girls an earthquake suddenly erupted. Shizumas blood soaked pocket knife fell onto the floor and it seemed like time stood still. And all Blackcherry could remember was being surrounded by light as she saw a Black Panther jump into her body and her cuts stung more than ever………..


	2. Chapter 1

Hey I'm new here I like Tokyo Mew Mew and yes I am a man. Tell me what you think please don't hate me.

* * *

Chapter 1 – "Strawberry Scars"

"Ugh…."

Blackcherry finished carving the image of a strawberry into her ankle with a safety pin leaving drippy blood stains across her sheets. She licked the evidence off the sharp tip and stuck it into her pillow. She trudged down the stairs like always but now she had a new noticeable speed. "My legs feel…odd." She thought aloud but ignored it and grabbed some cereal. It made her want to cut when she thought about that they wouldn't make a cereal that turned her milk black like her soul. She grinned at the idea of eating souls but then realized shed rather eat flesh and shook the idea off. Looking down at her cereal she saw strawberry shaped marshmallows. Strawberries….Ichigos…. Blackcherry suddenly wolfed down the cereal much faster than she normally ate as if there was a new animal like craving inside of her.

* * *

"Today might be weird." She blinked and walked out the door and began her walk to school. As she was walking she sniffed the air. "I can smell…something I like. I couldn't do this before." But the smell made her walk faster so much that the wind chapped her scars and she followed the scent up to the maiden with pink hair Momomiya-san. She was not walking with her friends today. Blackcherrys heart almost stopped in her throat. Ichigo looked at her nervously.

"O…ohayou Shizuma-san!" Blackcherry looked down and murmured, "Ohayou…M..M..Momomiya-san. Where are your friends?" She looked up slowly. Ichigo gulped. "I was feeling kind of funny so I was lagging behind theyre ahead of me." Blackcherry looked at her sternly. "Its unkind to leave you behind when youre feeling sick." Ichigo smiled tenderly at her but suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Are you looking at my breasts Shizuma-san?" Blackcherry gasped and looked down again. "Ahhh no! I…I was just noticing…youre not wearing uniform today." Ichigo looked irresistible in that pink tube top. It made Blackcherry want to melt into a pool of blood. But she never let herself get tonguetied in public. Was it hormones or something? Maybe she cut too deep this morning or last night. Ichigo whined. "My legs hurts from walking…I want to go to sleep nya." Ichigo looked surprised and hoped Blackcherry hadn't heard the catlike noise at the end. Shizuma-san did but it made her feel relieved that she and Ichigo had both been feeling weird this morning. Without asking her Shizuma picked Momomiya up and started speeding to the class. "Sh-sh-Shizuma!! What are you doing nyaaa?!"

"We're going to class. You said your legs…they hurt."

Ichigo blushed at the idea of being carried just because she was complaining. She wished Masaya would do that for her one day. She was so eagerly fantasizing what it would be like in Aoyama-kuns arms that she didn't even notice the pace they were going let alone the fact that they had surpassed Ichigos friends by about 5 miles. Blackcherry put Ichigo down but didn't look out of breath at all. "Arigatou Shizuma-san!" Ichigo said confidentally like she didn't care who saw her talk to some unpopular goth girl like Blackcherry. Ichigo wasn't that popular either but she was still pretty hot. Blackcherry smiled which she had not done for anybody in the school before since 5 years ago. 5 years ago when she was only 6 years old there had been a girl with pink hair like Ichigos who she played with all the time. She was the only one whod talk to her when she first moved here. But that girl couldn't have been Ichigo because Shizuma then moved again but later moved back to the same place but never came in contact with the girl again. Right now Blackcherry felt desperately like excerzising her scarred legs and for the first time in her life couldn't wait for gym to come. And this time not just to see Ichigo in her gym uniform.


	3. Chapter 2

Yay for transformations. Okay I realize everyone hates this story by now but that's okay.

* * *

Chapter 2 – "Sign of the Black Cats" 

School was almost out now. Blackcherry sighed and remembered that gym was only on certain days and this was not one of them. She was stuck in art class picking at one of her larger scars located near her wrist. It wasn't like the strawberry one from this morning it was made two nights ago while she was weeping over Ichigo. Ichigo could never love her and it seemed like making wounds in her flesh was the only escape. It started bleeding and got all over her sleeve. "Damnit!" She hissed when suddenly a clamor of students ran past. Shizuma sniffed the air as all the kids expelled out of class and into the mob in the hallway.

_Ichigo is not in the hallway…?_

Shizuma got up and made her way through the screaming children to the balcony at the school. And sure enough Momomiya-san was at the bottom. "Ich— Momomiya-san!" Blackcherry called down to her some of the blood from her open stinging wound dripping onto the balcony. There was something soothing and beautiful that she was calling to Ichigo and bleeding at the same time. She wished everyone could see it—but that it was dark an unnoticeable. Black blood…She discontinued daydreaming about her dark heart and called down to Momomiya again. "Are you hurt?" Ichigo must have fallen off the balcony because it was the only way to get down but she was standing up unharmed. Then Shizuma remembered how odd she felt this morning and how Ichigo was making cat noises. _It must have something to do with that! _Shizuma then stood at the top of the balcony. Ichigo looked up. "Nya? Shizuma-san! What are you doing?" Blackcherry then leaped off the air and as she expected landed craftily onto her feet totally unharmed. Momomiya noticed something going on right away. But now the clamor of children above were chanting and howling that they were going to try to jump off the balcony as well. "Shizuma…san…" Ichigo looked wideeyed at Blackcherry. Aoyama-kun rushed to the top of the balcony as well still in kendo uniform. "Momomiya-san!" Ichigo blushed and looked up. "A…Aoyama…k-kun…" Blackcherry felt a sting in her heart that made her want to cut her skin to ribbons and put Masaya in her black caged soul and keep him trapped there forever. Why could Momomiya never look at Blackcherry that way? …Because she was not a boy.

* * *

After school was out Blackcherry went over to Ichigo. "Momomiya-san… I…I think that we…" Suddenly a massive red beast came grimacing and roaring out from above. Ichigo cried out and Blackcherry was stunned. A monster? An actual monster? "Ichigo!" Shizuma cried out and tackled Momomiya out of the way before she was hit and landed ontop of her their faces incredibly close and Shizuma caught between Momomiyas legs. Two signs were easily seen on Ichigos upper theigh and Shizumas inner theigh area near her crotch. Shizuma looked down blushing at the position. Ichigo got up. "What is this? Today has been so weird nya!" A man with blonde hair and tan skin dressed in black looked down upon them. "So you two are of them!" His blue eyes shined. Blackcherry frowned. "Who are you." Ichigo looked panicked. He tossed strange oval shaped ornaments down to them. "Ichigo! Blackcherry!" he said. Ichigo looked confused. How did he know who they were? The beast suddenly got up and was ready to attack again. "Words…" Ichigo looked puzzled and ignored the beast. Surprisingly Blackcherry finished her sentence. "Words are coming to me…" Ichigo and Blackcherry kissed the ornaments and then shouted to them. 

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Blackcherry Metamorphosis!"

The two girls were engulfed in the light.

Ichigo could hear bells ringing and was suddenly dressed in a puffed up pink outfit in red boots. Cat ears sprouted from the side of her head and a tail poked out from her outfit behind wearing a ribbon and a large bell. Ichigos hair was now down but a neon shade of pink and her eyes were dark magenta. The flashing pink and loud music was like a rave. She posed as she became Mew Ichigo. "Nya?! What is going on? What happened?!"

Blackcherry's long black tresses waterfalled out of her tightly wrapped hairstyle and cascaded down her shoulders as she found the ends of her hair wrapping around her like vines of cherry stems. When her hair flew back from her body she was caressed by the scent of cherry and was wearing a two-piece reddish-purple outfit and black boots. Small black panther ears appeared ontop of her head and her tail poked out caressing her leg like the cherry stems. Her hair was now a dark dark violet and her eyes were red. She posed as she became Mew Blackcherry. "…What is this?!"

"Just as I thought!" called the blonde man. "Who are you?!" Ichigo cried out. Blackcherry shamefully tried to cover her arms and legs from the skimpyness of her outfit but her open wounds were embarrassingly visible. But it was all lost in a blur when the beast attacked again. The man called to them. "That's a kirema anima!" he alerted them and two weapons appeared in their hands. Blackcherry instinctively blocked the attack from Ichigo and called out, "Ribbon! Blackcherry gust!" The Kirema Anima was hurled back in surprise as black shaded poisonous cherry blossoms crowded around it. Ichigo was suddenly lifted in the air and spun around closing her eyes as the sound of bells returned. She aimed her heartshaped weapon at the kirema anima. "Ribbon! Strawberry Check!" The creature was blown to pieces and Ichigo and Blackcherry turned back from their Mew Mew form. Unfortunately Ichigo was still in midair and fell. Blackcherry caught her in her arms and lucky for her they were back in their school outfits so her stinging open wounds remained unseen. Her black liquid eyeliner was smudged so bad it looked like her eyes were bleeding black tears and it made her feel ridiculous and made her want to butcher her skin.

"Good job girls you surpassed my expectations—" The man started.

"TELL US WHO YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!!!"


	4. Chapter 3

This layout was confusing. Sorry guys

* * *

Chapter 3 – "Copycats At The Hot Springs"

(Sidenote: At this point youd have to have read most of the Tokyo Mew Mew series and if you didn't this chapter is used to put everything in context like whats going on with the aliens and mew mews and the like and also to see how close ichigo and shizuma have gotten over time.)

It had been a while since those last fateful days… When we all first became Mew Mews. Now, a while after that day at the museum, we had found them all.

Mew Mint. Mew Zakuro. Mew Lettuce. Mew Pudding. Mew Blackcherry. Mew Ichigo.

They now remained undercover working at the Café Mew Mew under the guidance of Shirogane Ryou (the blonde man from the last chapter) and Akasaka Keiichiro. This concealed their identities until aliens Quiche, Pie, and Tart would reappear using the deadly Kirema Anima.

* * *

"Ahh! Watch out!" Lettuce toppled over a table and dropped a variety of cakes and glass all over the place. Blackcherry observed silently and wrote in her poetry book: _And my heart is shattered like a fragile glass teacup. _She thought it unfortunate no glass fell into her woundsSome frosting fell into Mint's afternoon tea. She raised an eyebrow at Lettuce and continued to drink it. "Yuck! It's too sweet now. Momomiya!" Blackcherrys heart thumped and she looked and saw that beautiful girl in the magenta café maid outfit daydreaming. "Momomiya! Tea!" Zakuro poked Ichigos shoulder. "Kya!" Ichigo gasped and turned around. "Ohh gomen I was ahh…" "Daydreaming." Shizuma finished for her with a grin. Ichigo looked embarrassed. "Oh…y… yes." "That's all well and good Momomiya," retorted Mint, "but I need new tea." Ichigo groaned. "Yeah yeah." She went back into the kitchen almost tripping on Pudding when she was trying to impress a customer with her acrobatic feats.

"Ichigo." Ichigo looked up and looked unhappy to see Ryou but her face still turned red with infatuation. "What do you want!" Ryou rested a hand on her shoulder. "You've all been working hard lately…there have been a lot of kirema anima lately and you've conquered them all. Im proud…" It was one of those times when he looked completely serious. Ichigo looked flustered but slightly lifted her face up to his. Ryou pulled back and laughed at her. Ichigo looked really mad and embarrassed. "Well finish your sentence!" Shirogane looked sly and he said, "well I know how much girls love Hot Springs so I booked us for a place…" Ichigos jaw dropped. "We're leaving tomorrow so Im cutting your work day short. Tell all the girls to go home." Ichigo cried out happily and squealed running out of the kitchen and exclaiming to all the girls. Akasaka put a hand on Shiroganes shoulder. "Look how happy you made them." "Bah."

"Oh, lovely!" "Wow! Wow!" "Ooh, I do need a good vacation." "…This may be enjoyable." Blackcherry didn't say anything. Ichigo suddenly tackled her with a hug. "Arent you excited??" Shizuma looked absolutely stunned and trembled a little. She was actually in Ichigos arms touching her skin… "Y..yes…" Shizuma almost got a nosebleed thinking about Ichigo in the hot springs. This would definitely be relaxing even though the water would probably make her cuts sting. Atleast there wouldn't be any kirema animas. No Quiche trying to grope Ichigo. None of that.

* * *

The next day, Shirogane lead the girls into a limo while Akasaka and himself were driving. Everyone was awed by the limousine but Mint and Zakuro remained unimpressed. Blackcherry was not used to being treated like this and looked kind of uncomfortable. "Shizuma-san?" Ichigos soft sweet voice pierced through Shizumas sad thoughts. "Momomiya?" she responded shyly. "Are you okay?" Ichigo laughed a little. "Y..yeah.." Shizuma gulped and looked down. Ichigo moaned. "I miss Aoyama-kun." That sent sharp spikes of pain up Shizumas spine. Masaya and Ichigo had become a genuine kiss-on-the-lips holding-hands couple. "I feel sick…" Blackcherry took in gasps of air and held onto a part of the seat. "It's okay," comforted Lettuce. "We're here already."

* * *

When they arrived at the hot springs shirogane and akasaka went to the blocked-off male side while the girls got undressed and wrapped their towels on. Blackcherry made sure she was the first one in and kept her towel on and tried to hide her scarred up body underneath the water but it was stinging her. Eventually all the girls got in. And then Ichigo came out of the changing room with her towel…

She was only 12 but had such voluptuous curves. Her hips and her smooth legs… Ichigo was only holding the front of the towel to her so when she got in she was very easy to see. Shizuma's "almost nosebleed" thoughts returned to her from earlier when she caught sight of Momomiyas porcelain skin and contrasting lovely hair darkened from the water. Pudding was being very cute as she splashed around in the water, her skin tanned. Shed be a beautiful girl one day. But even with all the loud noise Pudding was making Shizuma couldn't take her eyes off Momomiya.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"

S hiroganes call echoed throughout both sides of the springs. The girls looked at each other in confusion not knowing what was going on. They wanted to go see but that section was reserved for boys but they went anyway.

"Shirogane?!" a panicked ichigo came bursting through the barrier and low and behold in the boys section of the springs were Quiche Pai and Tart.

"Ironic." Pai muttered to himself but didn't really do anything. Tart was splashing around when he caught eye of pudding. "Tar tar!" the monkey girl chirped happily. Tart blushed but his voice sounded angry. "what are you old hags doing here??"

Shirogane got up. "Of all the…what are YOU villains doing here?"

Quiche got up, his pale greenish-white skin shining from the heat of the springs "I heard youd be here honey…" Quiche wrapped an arm around half-nude Ichigo. "And I thought wed have some fun!"

"Get your grimy hands off me! What are you do…" They were suddenly gone and a small heartshaped Kirema Anima was left in their place.

"Is it an alien?" Ichigo poked it and suddenly her eyes lost all the life in them and she collapsed.

"ICHIGO!" Shizuma exclaimed in a panic and leaned over her. "Ichigo?! She's not conscious!! Ichi…" Shizuma collapsed with empty eyes onto Ichigos body and there was a glow around their chests. Soon all the Mew Mew girls collapsed……..

* * *

"Ugh…" Ichigo said dizzily. She wasn't even wearing clothes but more a skirt was attatched to her body and she was glowing pink. "What is this place…what happened—I remember the kirema anima…and then…then…" Mint came flying into view. Then another Mint. And another Mint! A whole army of Mints and a whole collection of Zakuro, Pudding, and Lettuce. There was still only one Blackcherry. Ichigo looked confused but suddenly she too found herself surrounded by her duplicates. They all looked confused and dizzy. But they knew instantly what they had to do to get out of here—to find each of the right ones.

One clone searched out Mint and another for each girl. The leftover Ichigo clones were still very overpopulated but they walked over to Blackcherry.

"Youre still the real Blackcherry right?"

Blackcherry shivered when she heard the voices use her first name but then she looked serious.

"Ichigo…" Blackcherry walked through the crowd of them but she didn't look like she was scanning them. Blackcherry suddenly was crowded into the far left where she took one of the Ichigo's hands. "Momomiya…we have to get out of here…"

Ichigo looked shocked. _In this group where none of us can even recognize each other… She found me? But how… _The other clones began to crumple and disappear and the same was for the other Mew Mews. Shizuma smiled confidently.

"Shizuma…How did you…?"

"It's…It's kind of obvious." Shizuma looked embarrassed and looked down. "You have an intoxicating bright light that cant be overpowered by mimicking." _That sounds corny—but that's exactly how I knew…They were all corpses to me but I felt instantly drawn to you…The real Ichigo._

"Blackcherry…" Ichigo gulped down some air. _Her eyes are so dark when she looked at me that way…She reminds me of Aoyama…but Aoyama never looked at me like…Like he cherished me with all his being… _They were instantly brought out of the world. Shirogane jumpstarted when the girls awoke a few hours later. "Aoyama-kun…" Ichigo groaned when she woke up and spoke to herself. It seemed like Masaya's love for Ichigo failed in comparison to Blackcherry's friendship but why was that…did he really not have any affection for her? Or was it Blackcherry…

To say the least the vacation wasn't very relaxing—but with the aliens out of sight and that particular Kirema Anima gone for good, they rode the limo back tiredly. Shizuma's eyes had a newfound sort of brightness to them because she felt like she had accomplished something or proved herself to Ichigo when she wasn't fooled by the copycats. And all the girls held hands on the ride home because they were all worried by what happened that they all might get separated in a swarm of fake each-other's. But Ichigos squeeze on Shizumas hand was the tightest of them all. They were all best friends, but none could be that close. But Ichigo felt guilty—why had she had doubts about Aoyama-kun in that dreamlike state? She gripped Shizumas hand tighter without realizing it but she felt more power than before but such less confidence…

* * *

(This wasn't stated to imply anything I just wanted to do fanservice for Quiche fans fyi.) 


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! Don't worry Masaya fans I wont let you down.

* * *

Chapter 4 – "Sleepover A La Mode—My Sweetheart"

It was another horrible gloomy day of school. And it was almost like that day at the Hot Springs had never happened…

But Blackcherry had been given confidence since then, and felt very close to Ichigo. She was her best friend. But Blackcherry never really had friends before—but from what she saw on TV, she knew that friends often went to each other's houses and slept over. She was way too embarrassed to imagine Ichigo asleep in her own house but she felt like it'd be okay to ask if she could come over.

And there she was, today actually in school uniform. She was too bright and beautiful to be in that gray outfit, but the contrast just made her even lovelier.

"Momomiya-sa…" Blackcherry's voice grew weak and she was silent when Aoyama approached Ichigo.

"Hey, Momomiya-san." Masaya cheerfully smiled to her. "I'm free after Kendo today—wanna do something?" Ichigo turned bright red and looked very excited.

"Sure! I'd love to—can I meet you here after school?"

"Okay. Ja ne," he left for next class. Ichigo was wallowing in her own happiness when she suddenly bumped into Shizuma.

"Ah, gomen!" panicked Blackcherry. Ichigo smiled, "It's okay, it's my fault. I heard Masaya interrupt you, did you want to ask me something?" Blackcherry blushed—Ichigo had heard her.

"Well, I, um," she rubbed the back of her neck. "I was thinking…you could come to my house…or something…but um, you're busy, so…"

"Oh, I can make time!" Ichigo looked happy to Blackcherry who was thunderstruck by the response. "Masaya and me will be busy during the day, but if I can sleepover I can still come over your house." Black and purple Fireworks went off in Blackcherry's head.

"S-Sure! Sure you can! Yes!" Momomiya laughed at Blackcherry's excitement. "Okay—I'll ask Shirogane for your address and I'll come over later. Ja ne!"

…_Ichigo volunteered to sleep over my house?!?!_

* * *

Blackcherry ditched her last class to go home and tidy up her room and make sure her Dad knew Ichigo was coming. He was astounded. "How's a dirty bitch like you make a friend…" she heard him grumble, but she knew he would be happy to have her out of his hair. She cleaned up the whole kitchen by hand, and was preparing food. "I thought you said she was from your school, not the White House." He snapped without a thank you. But nothing could get her down. She wished she had asked her favorite food the music she liked. Blackcherry was setting up some extra sheets for herself on the floor next to her bed, and would insist that Ichigo sleep on her bed. She had never been so excited.

"Ichigo…I want you to know something." Masaya leaned his face near her's while she was eating at The Gothic Dark Cloud 666 Meaty Caramel Crème Café, the place Masaya had taken her to. Ichigo blushed_. I'm getting too excited…_ His lips brushed hers. "Everybody says that we're so close…and everyone keeps asking me…if we ever…you know…"

"Kissed?" Ichigo perked.

"No, if we've ever—" Ichigo knew exactly what he was going to say.

"JUST A SEC, BATHROOM!" She ran into the lady's room and watched in disappointment as Masaya left thinking that she had refused the offer he was going to make. She felt bad about it but she couldn't help it because she couldn't ever imagine her and Masaya doing that. She assumed it was because he was so preppy. Her lipstick-stained lips against his was enough for her—_lipstick…black lipstick…Blackcherry… _Ichigo sighed. "My face feels all scarlet…" She took in the word as a memory where Blackcherry was wearing red fishnets under her school uniform so no one could see the ghastly unfathomable scarlet scars. She looked into the mirror and came face to face with her cat self! She _had_ gotten too excited. "Oh my Goth! Well, I hope this goes away before I get to Blackcherry's—I'm gonna be late!"

* * *

"It burns like the fires of hell!" Blackcherry was spraying aerosol around her room to make it smell like strawberries when some got on her scarred arm and stung to high heaven. Ichigo was now a few minutes late, so Blackcherry waited outside and sat on her porch looking lonely.

Ichigo meowed weakly when she reached Blackcherry's doorstep still in cat form. _This sucks,_ she thought. _But I have to kiss something to change back._

"Oh?" Blackcherry picked up Neko Ichigo. "How cute…are you a little stray?"

_ Does she recognize me? _Ichigo mewled in response. "I'm waiting for someone to come here, but they're late. You can come inside." Ichigo felt guilty but Shizuma took her upstairs into her black-painted, dark, poster-ridden room.

_It smells so good in here…_ Ichigo relaxed on the bed that had skull sheets draped across it.

"So, do you have a name?" She looked and found no collar. "That's a shame…" Her shadowy, glossy lips curved to a small smile. "I'll name you Ichigo—it means Strawberry. Your eyes remind me of her…" Ichigo blushed a bloody red and had forgotten that Shizuma had very keen sense on who Ichigo was no matter what form.

While Blackcherry went to the bathroom, Ichigo investigated the room and found strawberry-shaped cookie cutters covered in blood, hidden deep within her closet, and some freakishly violent poetry. Ichigo looked concerned but when she read the poetry she felt closer to Blackcherry than ever before. But she sounded so hurt… She wrote about her horrible, abusive childhood, her father who raped her, random demons in her mind, but what was hurting her so bad right now?

When Blackcherry came out of the bathroom she was wearing something new, but before she put her black with pink stars arm warmers she got from Hot Topic on Ichigo caught sight of her blood-soaked and bruised arm and it wrenched her heart in the worst way. Blackcherry looked across at the cat.

"…Ichigo."

Tear droplets fell from the cat's eyes and she padded over to her. What could she say to her… She had no idea what sort of twisted pain she was in or why, and what could she do…

"I know it's you," the voice snapped Ichigo back to life. Blackcherry closed her eyes and became a small-sized panther cub.

_No matter what form I'm in she always knows who I am! How?! This is too much…Why is she so sad?! How does she know…Why does she make me doubt Aoyama…Why did I run away from him! How does she know?!_

_'You have an intoxicating bright light that cant be overpowered by mimicking.'_

…Blackcherry…

The cat gently padded to the cub and brushed her small petit lips over her's and they both turned back instantly. Ichigo looked caught in a daze.

"Why…?" Ichigo's voice was uttered in broken syllables.

Blackcherry was worried she had upset her and cocked her head.

"Why do you…make me feel like this…" Ichigo's eyes brimmed with tears.

Blackcherry murmured, her voice shaking, "Please…don't cry…what's wrong? What did I do?"

"You're a girl… You're a girl…" Ichigo wept gently and echoed the thoughts that always filled Blackcherry's mind. "But…you mean so much more to me than Aoyama…than anyone…W-Why…" Blackcherry's heart filled to the top and her eyes watered and she gently held Ichigo. Ichigo wrapped an arm around her and sobbed a little.

"…Ichigo…"

Her eyes look dark again—she only looks like that when she talks to me…

Ichigo wiped her eyes gently and looked at Blackcherry. She noticed now how fragile and small Blackcherry was- she was shorter than her, and so, so pale…With those dark eyes.

"Kiss me again."

Ichigo looked pained and squeezed onto Blackcherry's arm. "I…I can't…!"

"Please…Ichigo…" She didn't mean to make Ichigo so confused, but if Ichigo could kiss her again, everything could be confirmed without words and it would lift the burden perhaps. But the darling, heartfilled way Blackcherry had asked and still tried to consider Ichigo's feelings was so different from the way Masaya tried to ask that uncomfortable question.

"I just can't! You're a girl—this isn't right…This isn't…"

Blackcherry remained silent, but Ichigo had a wanting feeling.

Blackcherry was about to get up and accept that their friendship was now ruined, when a million sharp stabs fell through her heart and a sudden burst of energy went through her when she felt Ichigo's chapped lips press against hers.

Ichigo snapped out of her denial suddenly when she felt the same as Blackcherry. When she pulled away, Blackcherry looked down. "Do you still…want to sleep over…Momomiya-san…?"

"I do, Blackcherry…I really, really do…"

That night, Blackcherry didn't sleep on the floor. Ichigo invited her into the bed. But they didn't spend it sleeping. And Ichigo didn't feel guilty at all…

Infact, for the first time, she felt absolutely sure of herself, absolutely whole. And Blackcherry felt warm…And her dark eyes weren't just blackish pink, but shone with color.

And as if to signify a promise, at Blackcherry's request, Ichigo used one of the cookie cutters on Blackcherry down there, and licked the blood off. Blackcherry did the same to Ichigo, so now it was like they were eternally joined. And they promised each other it'd be the last blade ever to pierce their skin, or more symbolically, the last time Ichigo would ever hurt Blackcherry.

Just before they went to sleep, Ichigo pressed herself to Blackcherry's body. "Don't ever leave me…I don't care what happens from here—I only want to be with you. You're the only person for me. Please…?" Blackcherry turned red and was surprised by the question. "I will stay with you here if you will stay with me." Ichigo smiled and drifted off to sleep. Ichigo had been the reason Blackcherry had to live all along, but now they had a word promise. But what of Masaya…?


	6. Chapter 5

If you don't like this chapter then I am very flattered.

* * *

Chapter 5—"Finding Her Blue Knight—The Face She Always Knew"

Ichigo had never been more content. She had found what truly made her happy! And that was Blackcherry. She started wearing the normal school uniform because she wasn't crying out for attention anymore. She made more friends but still always preferred to stay with Blackcherry. For Shizuma, it was a dream come true. Who would've thought that while trying to find something in Ryou's blue eyes and Masaya's brown eyes Ichigo was able to find what she was searching for all along in a younger girl's? Blackcherry's condition became better and she finally stopped needing to attend group therapy. In fact she didn't need the cookie cutters anymore. She had a strawberry with her all along. And they would share every second, ever minute, every hour, every day, every season, every month, every year together as much as they possibly could. But the season was now winter.

"Ah-CHOO!"

"Oh, Shizuma, you sound terrible," Ichigo tried to comfort her loved one over the phone.

"I know…I'm really, really sorry Momomiya…I really did want to go sledding with you…I've never done it before…" Blackcherry coughed weakly.

"Don't worry about it—when you get better we'll try. I mean we've got a while. And Spring's just around the corner."

"There is a giant forest in my backyard…it looks so pretty with the frost on it." Blackcherry murmured dreamily. Ichigo blushed—did Blackcherry want her to see it? It was hard to believe how sharing she had become—but she had always made an effort to be open with Ichigo.

"Get better soon, okay?"

"Okay." They hung up the phones, and Ichigo sighed and brushed her apron off.

"Ryou…why do we have to wear short sleeves in the middle of the winter? I'll be frostbitten nya!" She whined.

"Quit whining and get back to work," muttered the blonde, who looked quite comfortable in his fuzzy turtleneck. Ichigo imagined being wrapped in tight black cat fur and tried to feel better.

"Momomiya," Akasaka chirped tenderly to her. "We're out of cake mix. There's a store right down the street—can you go fetch us some?" Ichigo was happy to receive some politeness in the café for once and happily agreed upon him giving her the money and a nice cuddly scarf.

* * *

Ichigo sighed and made her way down the street, crossing over a bridge. She puffed into the air and saw her breath. Looking down into the water, she was surprised that it hadn't completely frozen over yet. Her mind blanked and she started to think, I wonder if Blackcherry knows how to swim? Does she like to? Does she like the water? What does she like more—hot or cold? What do her bathing suits look like?

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" came a nasty call and Ichigo found herself intertwined between two pale limbs and a mouth with fangs in her face, pursing its lips her way.

"Eek! Quiche, get away! No!" she tried to push him aside. Normally she secretly liked the attention, but this time her heart was full of love like an overflowing grail filled to the top of bubbling, fizzing, strawberry juice, the grail being full only for the sip of Blackcherry's lips. But after he made another flirty attempt towards her she kicked his shins and tried to make her way across the bridge. He grabbed her arm and twisted it like an abusive husband making her shriek in pain. In all the panic she suddenly dropped her brooch into the frozen waters beneath her, leaving her pale in disbelief. It caught Quiche's eye instantly and he hurled her into the water after it, her frail body crashing into the floating pieces of ice and the subzero waters.

* * *

_…I'm going to die…this is it…I can feel my lungs giving away my last breaths…it's so cold I can't even move…my brooch…I've let everyone down…no…please…God, what do I do…_

And in the middle of her despair, a loving face came swimming into view.

_Blackcherry…? Have you come to rescue me…?_

But she came face to face with chocolate eyes and a tender smile.

_Oh, Masaya's comforting and loving face! Oh that tanned skin and bronze eyes and beautiful ebony locks and those eyelashes that once upon a time I would give my life to brush my fingers over…Oh, where have you gone…!_

* * *

SPLASH!

With a sudden forceful lift, Ichigo felt the wind again. She was cold and almost blue, shivering like a mad dog. But she felt two warm arms wrapping around her body. Her view was still fuzzy when she felt whoever it was place her on the ground. As the mysterious stranger battled the green blur that looked like it might be Quiche, she passed out.

* * *

When she awoke, she was wrapped in a blanket, but still on that same spot on the ground where she had been left. She looked up and expected whoever it was to be gone—but there were two gorgeous sad misty looking azure eyes staring back at her, a man's gentle porcelain face caressed by locks of gold. He looked like a prince… But he frowned to her sadly.

"Please do not fight anymore."

Ichigo was stunned by the stranger's words, but before she could utter another word or question whose side he was on, she felt his lips seep into hers and all the cold in her face disappeared like magic. Nothing in her life ever had such taste such warmth and such rightness to it. Such perfection….

And when he released her, she saw his gaze again. And in his gaze she did not see blue, but brown! Not pale white but tanned skin and not blonde angelic hair but the tousled black hair she had loved so long ago..

"Masaya..Masaya….." Ichigo chanted like he had put a voodoo spell on her. He smiled and held her close. He knew she was Mew Ichigo. He had known all along. And he was the Blue Knight!

* * *

"And it was Masaya! He's the Blue Knight! I couldn't believe it," Ichigo told Blackcherry over the phone that night. She felt guilty, because she told very vague bits and pieces of the story. Not just because she couldn't remember, but because she didn't think she needed to tell Blackcherry such things at the risk of her reaction. Especially since in the midst of a life-threatening situation, Blackcherry had not crossed her mind for all but a nanosecond. But her image did not appear to her. Not once.

"Masaya." Shizuma echoed. But her voice sounded clouded. That far away voice again that she used to have.

"Blackcherry?"

"I am glad you are all right Momomiya…I would not be able to live knowing you had been hurt and I not there to protect you."

I chigo smiled, thinking that all was well after-all. She chuckled a little. "Don't worry. When I see Masaya at school tomorrow I'll tell him you thank him. Is that all right?"

"No thank you."

Ichigo grew pale again. She bit her lip. Quiche had tried to kiss her and she had pushed him away. But here was a complete stranger, though he turned out to be Masaya, and she sat down and let the feeling take her over. She had betrayed Blackcherry and not even told her. She was wordless. What to say…what to say…

Ichigo's voice trembled tearfully, "I love you Blackcherry Shizuma! And nothing will change that! I will love you forever and ever!"

Blackcherry was silent on the other side of the phone. Oh that sweet desperation in her lover's voice… Blackcherry sounded like she was smiling, and though still quiet, she muttered lovingly, "Thank you. …I…I feel the same way."

But Blackcherry was still the first one to hang up the phone that night.


	7. FINALE Chapter 6

Last one. we're all gona diiiieee!

* * *

Chapter 6—"Deep Blue's Perfections—Juicy Strawberry"

Ichigo tossed and turned endlessly in her bed after that day. Blackcherry got well again and they began to spend more time with each other. But now Masaya was missing from school—Momomiya would've been avoiding him anyway though.

And then one day, the school was swarmed…with the devil monsters that Quiche, Tart, and Pai called Kirema Anima.

"It's chaos! Utter chaos!"

"This will be the end of us all!"

Children screamed, grown adults cried in disbelief. Firemen and police officers were frantic. Monsters! Real monsters…Oh the Mew Mews wished it hadn't had come to this…!

"Please let this be the end," Mew Mint whimpered a little. Mew Zakuro held her close. Mew Pudding wasn't sure what to think. She had such strong feelings for Tart and look what him and his brothers had done to all these innocent people…why…

"_You took our planet from us! Our peaceful planet! We've come to take it back!"_

Quiche's past speeches rang in the Mew girl's pale cold ears.

The Mew girls were at a loss. The Kirema Anima continued to multiply, but did not find the brothers anywhere in sight. A much stronger force was in charge of this. And it wasn't them…

"Could it be…their leader?" Akasaka trembled.

"Deep Blue…not now…please not now…" Ryou was completely frustrated with himself. If they could just have found out who Deep Blue was this may have all been avoidable!

The Mew girls continued to fight them off one by one, but day-by-day they continued to grow. And grow…the whole world was swarming with monsters and people were leaving town. On the news there were only reports of what sort of monster killed who and who was injured and what buildings were damaged. There was no weather report anymore. The skies were always grey.

Mew Ichigo made her way through the school, trying to rush the poor students out. None of them recognized her. She finally made it to the back of the school where a dark aura surrounded the area. Is this where all the Kirema Anima were coming from?

Ichigo walked closer but just as quickly was whipped back by a flying Kirema Anima. She saw a dark figure in the shadows of the aura where it was cloudy and hard to inhale oxygen. "Girls! I think this is—" She felt a tight grip around her throat before any more words could escape it.

* * *

She searched through the dark and traced a pale, bony hand around her neck up to a tall man with blue clothes. She saw around the smoke and found a face colder and whiter than ice, and the shocking turquoise eyes that reminded her of the Blue Knight's. But this man looked like a devil, with his long ebony hair that waterfalled over his shoulders and cascaded all the way down his back. He had sharp pointed fangs and pointed ears like Quiche and company, but held a cold grimace unlike any she had ever seen.

"A-a-are you…D-Deep...B-Blue...?"She choked out.

"I told you not to fight," came the bloodcurdling, dark, wicked voice. "And now you've gotten hurt…Ichigo…" but he didn't look sad. He looked wicked.

Ichigo's ears twitched when his grasp weakened. _'I told you not to fight.' _He told…me…

The saltwater embroidered her red eyes like white, glittering lace. "This…this is a joke right?" She choked back some of her tears. "No, this can't be."

Masaya Aoyama…the kindhearted, popular boy who played kendo at her school and had once upon a time captured her heart…was Deep Blue, the fierce black-hearted leader of an alien elite that was trying to destroy her planet?

_No, no that doesn't make sense! No it can't be! No! No! NO!_

"No!" she gasped around the tears in her throat. "NO!" She thrusted forward and wrapped her arms around his tall, thin waist. "My Masaya! No! Not my Masaya! My Masaya!" She wept and the tears would not discontinue their flow. She couldn't stop gasping and her chest heaved through the damp air with a sudden flash of memories.

_All those times he has protected me! All those times we have been close! And I left him! I left him behind! And he protected me again…I'd be dying without him! No, this man is not my beautiful Masaya! He is not my Masaya with the most beautiful smile in the world! He is not my love Masaya!_

_…My love…Masaya…? What am I saying…?_

She thought she would faint, but she felt warm arms around her again. Warm, bony, thin arms…Warm like the Blue Knight's. Ichigo inhaled and exhaled the scent that would always be Masaya's. She looked up from the false embrace and expected to still see that cold face of the imposter.

But in his face, she saw that tanned skin again and those chocolate eyes. And she did not see fangs. She saw his mouth curve into his smile. Such pleasant, beautiful cherry lips. She was able to see her Masaya once more…Every time she buckled under pressure and needed help he was there…How could she not see it…

"MY LOVE, MASAYA!" she cried out as they kissed, and it was sweeter, saltier, more tart than any other kiss, but nothing had ever been more perfect. This body that was Masaya's yet was not, was scarless, with perfect skin stretched over perfect bones. And a perfect face. Everything was perfect. Oh, she did love him…She truly did…Did she? No…she didn't…but to love him…would be so right. It would be so right…if she could only love him!

"Ichigo…" he sighed and his consciousness returned. He had been put under a spell and used as the shell for Deep Blue to conquer. But Ichigo had erased his soul before it could escape with the cry that Masaya had longed to hear…"My love Masaya." It was the greatest. But Deep Blue was now gone forever. Masaya's body morphed to normal, leaving him short and weak.

* * *

On that day, all the Kirema Anima disappeared. After seeing how it was Ichigo's love that was the destruction of Deep Blue, Quiche and company realized that it wasthe Mew'sperspective that was warped, not theirs. They returned back to their home planet…not before Pudding and Tart sharing what would probably not be a final kiss of course!

And of course, Blackcherry knew exactly what happened. Now it was time to confront it.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Blackcherry. But it's right."

"…"

"You know it's right! He's a boy! It was my love that stopped the evil!"

"Do you love him?"

Ichigo was at a standstill. Blackcherry sit propped up quietly on her bed, while Ichigo flailed her arms in expression.

"It is what's right! It is right to be with him. He's perfect! He's perfect!"

Blackcherry looked up and echoed her question in that far away, submerged voice, "Do you love him?"

The way that she had asked it made Ichigo realize Blackcherry was not angry. She wasn't going to hold it against her either. She was just…overwhelmed with black grief. When she spoke to Ichigo, she sounded like a flourishing piano.

"I…"

"You don't love him."

"I didn't say that!"

"You don't love me either?"

No. That wasn't true. Ichigo loved Blackcherry more than she had ever loved someone. And Blackcherry knew it! But she couldn't say that. She had to be with Masaya. The past events proved it. It was the only way to go—it was right. Ichigo had to do this…She had to push Blackcherry away.

"No…" she whimpered, and Blackcherry saw through her lie right away and grasped her hand.

"_Please_…I _can't_ love you…_please_…Being with Masaya is right! He's _perfect_…he is a boy…with perfect skin and perfect hair…and he _loves_ me…I will marry him…_please_ Blackcherry…I _can't_…" she cried out and left her house.

* * *

She left Blackcherry deep in despairing thoughts. Did Ichigo love her? It didn't matter if she was attracted to her now. Because she didn't care enough to put her before what the world had screamed to her was right. Why do some people wear all black and strive to be different only to find themselves launched into another clique? Why did Blackcherry like to believe Ichigo wasn't superficial enough to be like everyone else, yet here she was telling her she couldn't be with her because she wasn't perfect like Masaya?

Blackcherry reached deep into her closet and found the old blood-soaked cookie cutters. But in the back lay a knife with only the tip soiled from dragging it gently into her skin. She picked it up and curled up in the bathroom and locked the door. She quietly stripped all her black clothes off and sat with her knees to her chest on top of her black toilet seat. She was barely breathing when she looked down to the strawberry scars they had given each other down there.

"My love, Ichigo. You were the maiden of light that came to me in my dark time of despair. When I reached the end of the tunnel I had hoped to land in a path of strawberry patches in springtime. You will have to be looking in that beautiful frosty forest for another reason now. Not for waiting for the perfect leaves to grow back, but for the imperfect grave that shall lay just beneath those trees. I promised if you left, then I would leave as well. The girl from so long ago, my first love, that I felt right away was you. _My love, Ichigo_."

She sent the rusty dagger into her chest with a sharp bone-shattering sound. She groaned and writhed in agony, continuing doubtlessly, and drove it straight into her circulatory organ, her strawberry shaped heart, and the juice dripped from her chest as she collapsed to the ground with an instant death.

Never had there been such a love filled, sad, heart. Never had there been such a juicy strawberry.

* * *

That's the end you guys. Hope you don't hate me for the ending. ; I have to make this canon…….and Ichigo belongs with Masaya….even if she doesn't love him.

Reference chapter 1

--Automatic Rewind


End file.
